


An Opportunity

by BlimpFruit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, spoilers for through chapter 2 of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlimpFruit/pseuds/BlimpFruit
Summary: What if someone saw an opportunity in the First Blood Perk?





	An Opportunity

“That’s right!”, said Monokuma. “With the First Blood Perk, you won’t need to worry about getting through a class trial. You can just focus on getting your murder on!”

The reactions among the Ultimates were varied. Some were confused as to why the elaborate rules of the killing game they had been thrown in, were now being thrown to the wayside. Some were having their nerves strained to the breaking point due to the fact that this had only increased the danger they were in. But one saw an opportunity. An opportunity to end an annoyance.

“Hey, Harukawa-san, what do you want?”, said Ouma. “Because I’d really rather not have to stand so clo- Grrk!”. “Grrk”, by the way, is the sound one makes as their neck is snapped by a trained assassin. This is absolutely true. Look it up.

And so, over the cries, screaming, wailing, and general noise of her would-be classmates, Harukawa claimed her right to escape the killing game. Really she wasn’t sure why anyone would be sad about Ouma being gone, but she supposed that she couldn’t take it for granted that everyone else was as desensitized as her to death. Oh well.

There would be many things in store in the future for those in that room. There would be the shock of learning the truth of why she was in a killing game for Harukawa. There would be the desperate attempts to escape among all the other participants. But at the moment, there was only the regret of one robotic bear, as he realized too late that the First Blood Perk was a really fucking stupid idea.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this is where I should apologize for tricking you into reading this joke of a fic
> 
> nah


End file.
